


Tired Cold Nights

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Prompt: Fitzsimmons + “stop hogging all the blankets!”





	Tired Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I just realized I hadn’t yet written for these guys??? Somehow??? Anyway, clichés up the wazoo but publishing anyway.

He woke to cold, and the realization that he wasn’t alone.

Fitz shifted in the bed, turning to get a better look. 

His heart stuttered at the sight of Simmons curled against him, even as he got a mouthful of hair for his trouble. Though she was facing away, the side of her face and the lines of her hair shone in the moonlight streaming through the window. Their textbooks were strewn all around—some knocked off the bed, some still on it, including the one Simmons’ head was pillowed against.

She looked beautiful.

Clearly, they’d fallen asleep studying together, but the simple explanation did nothing to alleviate Fitz’s sudden inability to breathe.

Another rush of cold, and a shiver ran down his spine, his skin prickling in goosebumps (“simple piloerection”, Simmons would correct him irritably, then glare at him when he had understandable issues saying anything with the word ‘erection’ in it to her face).

He looked down at the source: the tangled mass of limbs, blankets, and books.

Her knees were bent back, he realized, and her feet were tiny icicles pressed flat against the warmth of his legs.

Fitz sighed. He couldn’t very well move her, then, uncomfortable as it was, or painfully aware of the rest of her slotted against him as he was. It was her comfort that mattered.

Gingerly, so as not to wake her, he tugged the blanket further up over their legs while trying not to push anything else off.

Surprisingly difficult, as it happened.

One particularly hard pull, and he accidentally dragged most of it off her _and_ knocked a textbook over, making everything moot.

Simmons groaned softly. 

“Stop...stop hogging the blankets,” she slurred.

Fitz smiled, tossing it back over them. “As you wish.”

Falling asleep after that was effortless.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this story was supposed to feature a lot more banter but Fitz decided we were going to stay in his head and pine, so.


End file.
